While the Forgotten Exist On
by WonderlandSyndrome
Summary: During Days: Let us form one body, one Heart and defend to the last warrior; for our liberty, and the graves of our Others. - 15 Org.XIII Drabbles.
1. Expectations

A small collection of drabbles about everyone's favourite misfit Nobodies. Some will be short, some not-so short. As with my other drabble-set. Credit was given to those who offered prompts. Hope you enjoy. (Note: This set was written before Xion made her debut, so she does not appear.)

**Characters/Pairings: **Organization XIII (minus XIV). Some pairings hinted/shown. **Time Setting: **During _Days_/Pre-CoM. (No major spoilers.)

**Rating/Warnings:** PG/K+ - Some swearing and violence in mild doses.

**Drabble Set Music:** _Black, Black Heart _by David Usher.

* * *

**1. Expectations. - Xemnas and Roxas.**

Rubbing his neck nervously, the boy known as Roxas glances up at the tall, amber-eyed mage (who called himself Xemnas) he is walking with. He is quite intimidating, clad in black and his long silver hair shining in the dim light. They are walking in the most blizzard, unwelcoming place. It is dark, cold, and empty with tall, menacing skyscrapers and twisted neon lights. In the shadows, the boy swears he can see creatures of some description scatter and flee when they walk past. He steps closer to the solemn man, uneasy and unsure about his new surroundings.

"They won't harm you" Xemnas reassures him with little emotion. "The Lesser Nobodies serve us. We are their masters."

Roxas nods slightly. Nobodies. That is what he is. A Nobody.

"Erm. Excuse me… Sir?"

"Yes."

"I just want to know… What is it that I'm supposed to do? What is expected of me?"

Xemnas stops.

Roxas stops too.

He looks up at him with blue puzzled eyes. Xemnas stares off into the darkness, not at the child.

Then he does looked at him, irises burning. Roxas shuddered under the stare.

"Roxas… Are you willing to kill?"

The boy stares up at him. Not in shock of being asked such a question; nor because of the way the powerful being had said it, with nothing hinting in his voice.

He just… Would he? Would he be willing to kill?

"I-I don't know, Sir… Who would I be killing? Why would I be killing them?"

"Why? For personal gain" Xemnas shrugs. "Everyone in this Organization is after the same thing. Together, we can achieve it. However, some sacrifices have to be made. Through others and yourself-"

"Like your sanity. Will I go insane from the guilt of killing others?" Roxas asks, arching a brow, looking almost curious.

"…Nobodies can't feel, Roxas" Xemnas sighs. "We have no hearts. We can't feel guilt from our bloodshed."

Roxas takes it all in, ticking it over in his head. Xemnas can see that he is thinking through his expression. A moment lost in silence drifts by, until Roxas speaks again.

"Then I will be willing."

Xemnas gives a swift nod. It would have taken anyone else forever to think about this subject. The boy answered in seconds. He places strong hands on the child's shoulders.

"I think we are going to see great things from you, Number Thirteen."


	2. Mistake

**2. Mistake. - Saïx, Xigbar, Zexion, Lexaeus and Vexen.**

The Castle is normally lost in the quiet and solitude that most places lack. You could go anywhere and just bathe in silence for as long as you wanted. It might drive a normal person to boredom after a while, but Nobodies are far from normal. Therefore, it is perfectly all right for them.

One particular afternoon however, a sudden, bone-shacking, booming quake rattled everything by the foundations. It was shocking enough to wake the dead and then some. Saïx grabbed the railings of the staircase before the rumbling ground beneath his feet made him trip. Xigbar fell from a great height onto the landing with a thump and a swear.

"What the Devil was that?" Saïx asked in a high-pitched voice, eyes wide and hair standing on end.

"I think it came from the basement" Xigbar said, as he tried to fix his cloak and hair.

Saïx snarled to himself. "Vexen. You damn, crazy…"

The Diviner ripped a portal open in the air, the shadows licking at nothing. He glanced at Xigbar. "Come on."

The men stepped through and entered the lower bowels of the basements in no time. They walked through the corridors, through doorways, until they found the right sub-laboratory.

They could tell it was right one, because Five and Six had beaten them to it.

They look a little worse for wear. Lexaeus had coffee spilt all over his lap and Zexion was splattered, covered in some type of sauce (Cranberry.) Both were wearing angered expressions. The Schemer was banging at the steel door with a rock hard fist.

"Vexen! Open up this minute!"

"What is he doing in there?" Saïx demanded - Chest out, glowing eyes narrowed and deadly. Two strolled along behind.

"Gods know" Zexion sighed, running a hand through his sticky hair. "He said he was going to work on some custom-made Ether and two hours later, the world nearly implodes."

"Can't you get in?" Saïx asked.

"This is Vexen's private lab. We don't have the code to the door."

"Can't we just portal in?" Xigbar shrugged, saying it like it was the most obvious thing to do.

"Maximum anti-portal protection" Lexaeus mumbled in his deep, rough voice. "Not even you can teleport in, Xigbar."

The Shooter sounded a long, impressed whistle.

"Vex must be very protective over his little projects."

Saïx was losing patience. He stormed to the door and rudely brushed Zexion to the side.

"Move out of the way, Number Six." He banged on the metallic enterence with full fury. "Four! I want you to open this door right now, before I summon some Berserkers to break it do-"

The door slid open and a cloud of black smog hit him like a brick wall, making him gag, splutter, taking a few steps back. All their eyes widened as something stepped out of the smoke. That something was a soot-covered Vexen with hair that looked like it was pushed back by a freak breeze. His eyes were covered by dirty goggles. Zexion covered his mouth to hide his grin.

"Vexen! What happened?"

"…I believe" the Academic said calmly, "I had added too much of a certain element to the mixture and it caused an reaction."

"Dude!" Xigbar was smirking from ear to ear. "You haven't caused a explosion since… well, since you were Even."

"It was just a miscalculation" the elder told him.

"Oh, Then…" Lexaeus rubbed the point of his chin. There was a small, amused smile on his normally craggy features. "Since no one is harmed, everything is alright… and you look much younger without your hair in your face."

Zexion snorted a laugh like a child, still hiding his smile.

"Thanks for the flattery" Vexen sighed coldly.

"Vexen." Saïx squared up to the taller Nobody, teeth bared. "This mess better be sort out before the Superior comes back."

"It will." Vexen pushed his goggles to the top of his brow. The skin around his eyes was clean, so he resembled a cranky raccoon in negative colour.

Xigbar chuckled even louder. Lexaeus grinned even more. Zexion buried his face into the Hero's side, trying to muffle his sniggering. Saïx looked at them in confusion.

Something like this had happened before - years and years ago - and he was not a part of the little joke.

* * *


	3. Besotted

**3. Besotted. - Xaldin and Luxord.**

"You know…" Luxord takes another drink from his bottle, "maybe we are going about this not-having-hearts problem all wrong."

Xaldin smirks in a foolish manner.

"Oh, really?"

"Yeah. Really."

"Try telling _that_ to Xemnas."

"Wait, wait, wait, wait" the Gambler says with a smile, waving his hand around like the most noble of idiots. "Think about it. All of this trouble with Kingdom Hearts, and Key-bearers, and what have you. It's all too much. Far, far too much. We need to make things simpler. Find a easier route around it."

Xaldin grunted, leaning forward onto the tabletop.

"And you have the answer to our troubles, Ten?"

"Yep. Alcohol."

Three laughed. "Seriously?"

"Now think about it." His partner pointed a finger at his beverage. "People drink to forget. If we drink, we can forget about everything - About not having hearts, about the darkness, about the fact we cannot feel. We can be relaxed and calm."

"Brilliant plan" Xaldin drawled. "We can drink all the time, get massive hang-over's, liver problems and do stuff to things and others that we may later regret."

Luxord stopped in mid-sip at those words, and looked at Xaldin. Who wanted an answer.

"…Let me get back to you on that."


	4. Charm

**4. Charm. - Marluxia and Larxene.**

"Aren't you cold?" Larxene queried, as she pulled her silky scarf more tightly around her neck. Marluxia smirked at her shivering.

"Like many plants, my body adapts to the climate and season change. So I'm perfectly fine."

"Lucky you." The girl brushed powdered snow off her shoulders. "You can't feel the full-on cold I'm feeling right now."

"I thought lighting was… warm."

"About thirty-thousand Celsius actually" she tells him, missing the fronted puddles on the street. "However, I don't feel the heat unless I start throwing bolts around." She looked up at him, eyes bright and eerie. "Can I start throwing bolts around?"

Marluxia laughed in amusement. "I don't think that's wise, My Dear."

The sadist shrugged off her evil expression.

"I guess."

The man placed his arm calmly around her waist and pulled her close. They made an illusion of a newlywed couple.

"I'll keep the warm, My Sweet Nymph."

The girl smiled and giggled under her breath, snuggling up close.

"You really know how to treat a woman" she cooed. "Unlike the other gentlemen in our little group."

The flower mage chuckled. He ran his hand against the brush they were walking past. A red rose budded and bloomed prematurely in a fraction of a moment and he picked it off.

He passed it to Larxene.

"For you."

Twelve giggled even more, brushing her fingertips over the delicate flower.

"Thank you, My Assassin." She pulled off one of the innocent petals with a bit of malice and let it fly away. "You're not after something, are you?"

"Now what ever gave you that idea?" Marluxia sighed, shaking his head.

She shrugged again. "Just a feeling."

* * *


	5. Optimistic

**5. Optimistic - Axel and Demyx.**

"Are you sure this will work?"

Axel looked at his comrade, blinking his sharp eyes.

"Demyx, have I ever steered you-"

"Yes." The musician did not even let him finish in sentence. Axel pulled a bitter face.

"When?"

"A number of times really" Demyx shrugged, leaning against the wall. "I can't remember the exacted number. I lost track after five-hundred-and-something."

"Ha, ha" the redhead mocked. He stepped in front of Nine, hands on hips. "Alright, I admit it. I cock up from time to time. Nevertheless, I have this worked out. We will get into the Palace of China and make a damn good show of it at the same time. And if goes horribly wrong-" He placed a almost-friendly pat on Demyx's shoulder "-We will still have a blast do it. We just have to be positive."

Demyx bit his lip in a thoughtful manner, then rolled his eyes playfully.

"Alright then. You've twisted my arm." He kneeled down and picked up a bundle of fuses. Each one was attached to a separate cart - each full of explosives - scattered about the Imperial Square and Palace Gate. "Would you like to do the honours?"

"Thank you, Friend." Axel raised his hand and a blaze started on the tips of his fingers. It laminated their faces, making his features look hollow and skull-like. "You may want to cover your ears."

* * *


	6. Drowning

**6. Drowning. - Xigbar and Demyx.**

Xigbar smiled with a triumphal air, as walked over to Demyx. The boy was breathless, flushed-faced from their training fight. He was a mess. The Shooter laughed.

"Not a bad try, Kid. Not a bad try at all. You're well on your way."

"Really?" Something like hope sparked in Number Nine's aqua-green eyes, which made Xigbar laugh again.

"Yeah. You're not the best, but you can still give a few people a run for their munny."

"Oh." Demyx looked away, pretending not to care about the negative point. He obviously did. "Alright then."

"Hey! Don't get me wrong, Dem." Xigbar sat down next to him against the wall. "You just need to practice more… And you did sort of draw the short straw when it came to elemental power."

Demyx looked straight at him. He looked oddly hurt. "What?"

"Well, I mean…" Xigbar had never been good with the young recruits. "Look, Water is an awesome power. You can do some nifty tricks with it, but you can't do much damage with it. Am I right?"

Something washed over the boy's face that made Xigbar feel uneasy. Demyx's expression was fierce and deadly, hollow and old looking. He moved a little closer - Two could feel deep, loud breath against his face.

"…Do you know what drowning is like?" the boy sighed, in a surprisingly gruff voice.

Xigbar slowly shook his head before actually speaking.

"…N-No. No. I've never had the pleasure."

"It's feels like you're being compression, yet slowly blown up at the same time." Demyx's eyes seemed to glow from under his wispy hair. "Your senses are clouded. You cannot tell up from down - Light from Dark. Everything is distorted. You are desperate for air but every breath you take makes is worst, filling you with cold, slow-killing liquid. You want to cry, you want scream but you are not given the chance. Then, suddenly you give up. You stop kicking and struggling. Everything inside you stops. You are just floating. Head down in the shallows. So if you think that Water is not a serious power to have, you are very much mistaken."

Calmly, Demyx smiled again. His face flooded with his usual youthful, happy-go-lucky charm again, and his voice once again light and cheerful. "Just something for you to think about, Xig."

Xigbar was a white as a ghost, shacking. He shuffled away slightly.

"Yeah. I defiantly think about it, Kiddo."


	7. Compatible

**7. Compatible. - Larxene and Xaldin.**

Larxene was bored.

Because scouting mission were often quite boring. It would have been all right if she had someone to talk to - Marluxia or Axel. Even Demyx, Xigbar or Roxas were good choices.

Xaldin was not a good choice.

They were on lookout on top of a flat roof, located somewhere uninteresting in Twilight Town. It was boiling hot, so they shrugged off their cloaks to cool down, in just tight, black pants and sleeveless, light-material shirts. The man was perched by the edge. The girl was sprawled over her coat as if it was a blanket, pushing her cuticles down with a shuriken.

She looked at Xaldin through her eyelashes. His back was towards her, but Larxene could tell he was not in a good mood - Shoulders hunched and fists clenched.

She sighed loudly, making her little knife dissolve into the Nothingness. She sat up to take her high-heel boots off.

"You don't like being on this mission with me, do you?" she purred.

Xaldin did not even turn to look at her. How rude.

"I would prefer to have other company," he grumbled.

The girl shrugged. "At least you are honest."

She walked across the burning stone and gracefully sat down next to Xaldin, who glanced away as soon as she did.

"Come, come, Xaldin. I am not as bad as all that. Am I?"

"Truthfully…" He did not what to admit it but Xaldin said it anyway. "For a small woman, you are quite intimidating"

Twelve cackled in her cruel-sounding laugh.

"Ha, ha! Says you. You are a looming, muscular creature of terror. I intimated you. Ha, ha! Dear me." She shook her head as she calmed down, giving her partner a pat on the forearm. "That's the most nicest thing you have ever said to me."

"Saver the moment" Xaldin huffed at her.

"Oh. Please Xally. Don't be such a grouch."

"I'm not being a grouch, Larxene. I'm just - Did you just call me Xally?"

"We shouldn't be against each other" the girl sighed, ignoring his question. "We should work together. We are far more alike that you may think."

Xaldin blinked at her.

"How exactly?"

"Well… When we lose our temper, we tend to case a bit of destruction. Right?"

Xaldin thought about that.

"…That's true, I guess."

"We both deal in razor-sharp weaponry."

"That's true too."

Larxene smiled even more, seeing that she was getting to him.

"We both take no shit from anybody."

"That's right."

"And what about our elements - Wind and Thunder - They work in harmony together in stormy climates. Destroying everything in their path and disturbing the peace. Sound familiar?"

Xaldin finally looked at Larxene for the first time that day, and a rare grin spread across his face.

"I see where you are coming from. I'm sorry for questioning you."

"No matter, Darling" Larxene giggled. She fondly linked her arm with his and was glad that he did not pull away. "Think about it, Xal. Together, we can make the most beautiful hurricanes!"

* * *


	8. Height

**8. Height. - Axel, Lexaeus and Roxas.**

"You see what I mean, Big Guy?" Axel asked, nudging his superior on the arm. "Lots of them. A whole field of enemies."

"Yes. This is quite a problem." Lexaeus folded his arm on top of the wall. "We have some exterminating to do."

"Oh. I like the sound of that." The Flurry jumped on the wall, swinging his legs over the edge. "So what are we going to do? Full frontal assault?"

"Don't be so reckless." The Hero rubbed his chin. "We need to find their weakness, and chip away at that."

"Slow and painful?"

"If you like."

"Oh! I _really_ like the sound of _that_."

"Glad you approve. What about you, Roxas? …Roxas?"

They both looked down. The young boy was jumping like a jack-in-a-box, trying his best to look over or scrabble up the wall. He was failing miserably.

"What are you doing?" Axel asked, arching a short brow.

Roxas looked up at him, huffing and fuming.

"I'm not as tall as you two," he hissed. "In case you haven't noticed!"

Lexaeus rolled his eyes and shook his head.

"Really Roxas…"

"It's not my fault I'm short, is - Wait. What are you doing? Ah! Put me down!"

The giant man had scooped the child up into his arms and lifted him into the air. He preached him onto a broad shoulder, making sure he had a good hold on his legs, so he did not fall off. Then pointed towards the field.

"Now. What do you think about the enemy?"

Roxas was too distracted by how high up he was to focus on the task.

Lexaeus was more then double his height. He was huge! It was suddenly too high up for Roxas.

"Ermm. Yes. We have to find the weakness to defeat them… For this enemy… Indeed…"

"Great. Now that we have sorted out, we can-" Lexaeus stopped talking and turned towards Axel, who was contently tugging at his sleeve. "What?"

The young man grinned like a sweet ten-year-old boy.

"After Rox is done, can I have a shoulder-ride too?"

* * *


	9. Teamwork

**9. Teamwork. - Marluxia, Xigbar, Vexen and Demyx.**

"Now this is just ridicules," The Assassin grumbled, scratching his head in frustration and thought. Mostly frustration. "I understand Demyx wondering off but Vexen? You have to be joking with me."

Xigbar was (reluctantly) following him. Keeping a five-meter space between them, of course. He was not in the mood for Marluxia's rants. Especially in the middle of a frozen wood, knee-deep in snow.

"Maybe something grabbed them," the elder suggested.

"That would make things so much easier."

Marluxia continued to walk on, starting to call out. "Four! Nine! Come on out! It's not funny any-"

An impressively large snowball hit the man on the head. Hard. He remind as calm as possible, turning to face Xigbar, who looked very dumbfound.

"I know you have the attitude of a disobedient child, Xigbar. However, I don't appreciate having snow in my hair and down my neck."

"I didn't throw it!" Xigbar barked back, insulted.

"Now, what is the point of lying? These is no one around so it must-"

He was cut off by four more snowballs from behind. Icy, horrible, slushy snowballs.

"Told you so" Xigbar chuckled. A much harder ball hit him in the face too. "What the hell?!"

They both stood elbow-to-elbow, eyes searching for the source of the snow bombs.

"What's going on?" Eleven asked at a whispering volume.

"I don't know" Xigbar whispered back. "I think we should get out of here, before-"

Suddenly, they were bombarded from all directions. They cried out, protecting their head with arms and hoods.

"Leg it!"

"You were right, Number Nine" Vexen smirked from his bough of the large tree, rolling a handful of snow in his hands. "This is fun."

"I told you so" Demyx smiled, as he sent the next wave of air-bombers after their victims. "How long do you think it's going to be until they realise it's us?"

"Hopefully, not for another hour" the scientist laughed. "Let us have our fun first."

* * *


	10. Skill

**10. Skill. - Luxord and Zexion.**

"I have to admit, Zexion" Luxord smirked, studying the half-eaten chocolate chip cookie in his hand, "I thought your cooking would be dry and blend, but these are very good."

"Thank you, I think" the boy shrugged, not caring. The community kitchen was engulfed in the smell of sugar and delicious dough, and all surfaces were hidden under bowls, wooden spoons and spilt flour. Zexion had made six trays of biscuits, of different flavours and types.

His reason? He was bored.

"Do tell me" the Gambler asked, leaned against the kitchen island. He took another cookie and bit into it. "Where did you learn to cook snacks so well?"

"…My Other loved sweets" Zexion mumbled, as he emptied a jar of peanut butter into his batter mix. "He taught himself to cook, and I must have inherited the talent of him. As well as the taste for baked goods."

"And the taste in frilly aprons too?" Luxord scoffed.

Zexion furrowed his brow at him, but pulled at his white apron like a child all the same.

"It's the only one we have. I don't want to get more clothes dirty, do I?"

"I'm not trying to get at you, Six. However, I must say, it flatters your figure."

The man reached for another cookie, but Zexion had beaten him to the tray, snatching it violently away.

"No more for you."

* * *


	11. Poetry

**I have spilt the drabbles onto different chapters. Sorry for unneeded e-mails to those with story alerts.**

* * *

**11. Poetry. - Demyx, Zexion and Lexaeus.**

"Whatcha reading, Zex?"

The Schemer tried to push Demyx off his arm, feeling kind of claustrophobic being trapped between the musician _and _Lexaeus on the white, squishy sofa. He shuffled closer to the larger, who was deep enough in his novel's plot to not pay too much attention to the younger Nobodies.

"I thought you were writing one of your songs" Zexion drawled at him. Demyx shrugged, tapping his doodled-on notebook with his pencil (eraser almost gone.)

"I can't find a rhyme at the moment. Can I see?"

"Hey!"

Nine snatched the book from Zexion's hand and read the open page.

"Let's see... 'I'm ten years away from the corner you laugh on with your pals, Maggie McGeeney and Jean Duff. The three of you bend from the waist, holding each other, or your knees, and shriek at the pavement. Your polka-dot dress blows round your legs. Marilyn.' What? That makes no sense. What kind of story is that?"

Zexion hissed, taking his book back.

"It's a poem, you undereducated twit."

"But it doesn't rhyme."

"Poems don't _need_ to rhyme. Poetry is a form of literary in which language is used for its aesthetic and evocative qualities in addition to its apparent meaning."

Demyx pulled a unsure face at him. Zexion frowns, deflated, and simplifies his statement. "A piece of writing, that is with an depth of expression greater than is usual in normal language. For example, this poet has found a photo of her mother when she was young, and is starting to wish that she had met her at that time."

"Oh. I get it now."

"Maybe you can write some poetry to help your writer's block" Zexion suggested, _and to stop bothering me _he added in his mind sourly.

"Maybe I should" Demyx smiled, then started chewing his pencil thoughtfully. "What type of poem? …Zexion, help me."

"For the Love of -" Zexion tugged at Lexaeus' shirt sleeve, begging for support. The Hero sighed, taking off his reading glasses. He pulled the fed-up bibliophile a touch closer, but met Demyx's puzzled eyes at the same time.

"Try haikus" he sighed. "They are simple verses consisting of seventeen syllables in three metrical phrases of five, seven and five. Like…" He quickly thought of a example. "…'Whitecaps on the bay: A broken signboard banging. In the April wind.'"

Demyx stared at him for a moment then furrowed his brow.

"How can I do that? It's just impossible, man. You're bloody insane."

It was Five and Six's turn to blink at Nine. He didn't realised what he just did so Lexaeus told him.

"Demyx, you just naturally said one."

"That's ridiculous. Just how can _I _do that, Lex? No one can do that."

"Stop talking in haikus, Demyx!" Zexion snarled.

"But I am not Zex. What are you talking a-Ouch!" Lexaeus gave the flustered boy a helpful bang on the back of the head with his hardback book. The Water Mage rubbed his hand into his hair, looking bitterly at him. "That really hurt Lex!"

Lexaeus chuckled, rolling his eyes. Zexion sighed, burying his nose into his book again, mumbling to himself.

"Never know we had a undiscovered poet in the family… Never thought it would be Demyx either."

* * *


	12. Bolognese

Word prompt suggested by _LLawlietzz_

* * *

**12. Bolognese. - Saïx and Roxas.**

"What are you doing?" The Diviner asks, folding his arms at the newest member of the Organization. The boy looks over his shoulder - His brow wet and his shirt splashed in red sauce, giving him the appearance of a nervous killer. On the stove are two large pots. One full of boiling water and different types of pasta shapes. The other is full of ground meat and tomato sauce, also boiling over.

"It's my turn to cook dinner. Remember?" Roxas says shortly, pointing to the chore checklist on the fringe, held on by many magnets.

Saïx walks over, sniffing the air.

"What are you making?"

"Bolognese" Thirteen shrugs. "Simple, easy and doesn't take a lot of time."

Lazy boy.

"Will this pasta be able to feel all of us?"

"It better do. It was hard to find a dish that no one would fuss over to begin with." With a wooden spoon, Roxas tastes the sauce, licking his lips. He looks unsure. "Can you give this a taste, Saïx? If you would kind to do so."

Saïx is not in the mood to be 'kind.' He takes a step back.

"I don't think so."

"Oh, come on." Roxas smiles, stepping up to close the space between them. Still holding his deadly spoon. "You're going to eat it later anyway."

Saïx sighs with a groused tone. He might as well humour the child.

"Fine." He takes the spoon with a rough force, making the boy jump back. "I'll have a bit of a taste. Just a bit."

Saïx eyes the red, lumpy sauce for a slight moment, wrinkles his nose, and takes a little lap. He is… mildly surprised.

"It's… very tasty actually" he admits. "Not bad at all and Roxas grins at the praise.

"Thanks, Saï! Erm, I mean, Number Seven."

"Erm, Roxas…" Saïx shifts and pulls at his collar. His pale cheeks start to burn-up to a light red. "W-What exactly is in the Bolognese?"

"Well, you know, normal stuff" the teenager shrugs. "Chopped tomatoes, minced meat, mushrooms, bits of bacon--"

"Gurh!" Saïx sprints out of the kitchen like a flash, panting heavily and his face covering sweat and red. Roxas blinks out of confusion, then picks up the sheet of grubby paper. He reads the recipe.

…_chopped onions, garlic cloves, some red wine, thyme, oregano, basil, chilli powder…_

"Ohh" he says in a knowledgeable manner. He glances at the tub of extra hot chilli powder on the counter. "Last time I get my recipes from Axel."

* * *


	13. Denial

**13. Denial. - Demyx and Luxord.**

"Hey Luxord!" The boy grins from ear to ear at his elder, waving childishly. "Having a good day?" As he walks by, he slowly circles around the man, not turning his back to him. Luxord has the right to be suspicious. He cocks an eyebrow.

"Is something wrong, Demyx?"

"What? Me? Nothing." The boy runs a nervous hand through his messy hair, his wide smile now hurting his cheeks. "I'm just peachy, Lux… I'll just be going to my quarters now." He turns sharply on his heel, making for the door. Luxord grabs him to a halt, plunging his hand into the musican's fidgeting hood. "No! Luxord! What are you--"

Like a rabbit from a tophat, the Gambler pulls out a white, longhaired kitten by the scruff of its neck, and it worms and wiggles in protect against the way it's being hold. It calls out in a little, whiny voice.

"Meow!"

Demyx's eyes widen, and he stares for a moment, brain working a mile per second.

"…Who put that cat in my hood?!" he bellows, pointing at the creature and looking around the place for someone to blame.

Luxord shakes his head, looking amused. "Really Number Nine. You are fooling no one."

Demyx puts his finger down, and smiles weakly.

"Would you believe me if I said she followed me home?"

* * *


	14. Viking

Word prompt was suggested by _LLawlietzz._

* * *

**14. Viking. - Xemnas and Marluxia.**

"What would you compare us to, Marluxia?"

Eleven peers over the top of his book and blinks at the Superior on the other side of the table, who is obviously in deep thought, chin in hand.

"Um. Who are we comparing, Superior?" the Assassin asks, pulling a confused expression.

"Us," Xemnas repeats, not looking at the Plant Mage but he waves his hand around in a circle. "The Organization. As a unit and a group, what are we like? Is there another group of people like us in history?"

Marluxia arches his brows, taken back by the question.

"Er. Well, if I had to say something, I guess we are like… Vikings?"

Xemnas looks can him. "Vikings?"

"Yes, well, Vikings are explorers, warriors, merchants, and pirates who raid and colonize wide areas of land," Marluxia explains. "We more or less do that as well."

"Yes. That is a good comparison." A devious smile spreads across Xemnas' face. "Maybe we should look into these Vikings in more detail and use their ways to help us. What do you think, Eleven?"

"I think someone's forgot to take their medication today" Marluxia grumbles under his breath, rolling his eyes.

"What was that, Marluxia?"

"Nothing, sir."

* * *


	15. Trombone

_Prompt suggested by LLawlietzz_

* * *

**15. Trombone. - Axel and Xigbar.**

"Look at all of this." Axel's long fingers brushed along ivory keys, making a quick, disorganized tune. "Demyx would have a orgasm if he saw all of this."

Xigbar laughed, smirking at all of the musical instruments handing from the walls and ceiling - Flutes, violins, drums, horns, xylophone and bells decorated the small shop, giving off a smell of polished wood and brass.

"How much do you think this lot costs?" the gunman asked, tapping a wind-chime of steel triangles to make a delicate, tingling sound that echoed around the room. Axel shrugged.

"Billons, maybe."

"Hey, look at this monster!"

Two picked up a large, gold-coloured trombone, long and grand, with respectable-sized tubes.

"Give it a blow, Xig" Axel grinned, walking over sharply.

The Sniper licked his lips, and placed the mouthpiece to his mouth. He blow and a long straggly noise escaped.

_Phrooooooooo_

He was more or less winded by his effort, and his cheeks was bright red as he gasped for air. Axel gave him a slow, unimpressed clap.

"Bravo, Xigbar" he said sarcastically. "Bravo."

"Shut up!" Two's yellow eye narrowed. "It's not easy, ya know."

"What's so hard about blowing into a tube? You're full of hot air already."

"Fine. Here." Xigbar thrust the instrument into Axel's arms and chest, making he call out a small "oof" at the hit. "Put your money where your big mouth is."

"Alright then!" The redhead flicked his tongue over his thin lips, holding the instrument correctly in his hands, putting the mouthpiece to his gob. Deep breath and he blew.

_Phhhhrrrrooooooooooooo_

He held the low note for a long time. His cheeks started hurting, being puffy, his face turning just as red as his hair and Xigbar swore that his skin was becoming purple too. After a long time, Axel lost the will to go on and collapsed onto the ground with a thump and a metal clatter. Xigbar blinked down at him.

"Axe?" He gave the boy a nudge with the tip of his boot. "You alright, kiddo?"

"…"

No reply. After a while, Xigbar just shrugged, plunging his hands into his pockets and walked over to the cellos, leaving Axel on the ground.

"Oh, you'll be alright."

* * *


End file.
